Love me, Say that you love me
by Madison Salvatore
Summary: One night Elena says those three words to Damon, and then Stefan comes back. Klaus has plans and Katherine wants to help, but has plans of her own. Set in the 3rd season when Stefan just comes back. Love, lies, confusion, choices, and aftermath. Rated M for a reason. Read and review. Was a one shot, now a multi- chapter. Also with the parings KlausxCaroline, StefanxKatherine.
1. Bubbles

Okay so this is the update. With very small fixes and things. Hope you like this story. Read and review. :)

Wish I owned it. : 3 Love Damon. 3

Love me, Say that you love me

Elena's Point of view

A late October night alone, please and thank you. I usually don't get much peace, and right now that was all I wanted. Things were really messed lately with Stefan and Damon both fighting for me. I loved them both so much. But it felt like I had to choose Stefan, that he was the safe bet. The one that I knew would be there once I gave in. I knew that it was mean to string Damon along, really I do know. I wish it didn't have to be this way.

Damon is unpredictable, I won't know when he is about to snap. There is no plan with him, he just does. His love is so true and consuming that it scares me at times. I love that about him, yet can't seem to risk it all for him. The way he makes me feel, the way he teases me and tries to protect me from the world, makes me want to just dive in and indulge in every inch of his pale toned body. That was a dream so far from my crazy reality that it was almost a nice thought. Almost.

Right after a long day all I want was a nice long hot bubble bath, to soak, relax and enjoy to the quiet. Jeremy was in Denver still and Ric was off somewhere. I think with Dr. Fell. So when I went to the bathroom I turned on the water I dumped bubble bath soap into the water.

Taking off one piece of clothing at a time I dipped inside the tub and sighed loudly. This was relaxing. This was what I needed after such along week. The scent of Vanilla was playing in the air from the soap as I melted inside.

"That looks cozy, mind if I join?" that smug voice interrupted the silence pulling my eye's to the door where he stood. Leaning against the door, arms crossed in that Damon kind of way.  
"Damon!" I shrieked and lowered myself more into the water. "What are you doing here?" I could feel my cheeks burn and it made me blush even more. No doubt he couldn't see the blood rushing under my skin, but hear the pounding of my heart. I felt like I was small under his intent stare.

"Relax. I thought it was a bad idea to leave you here alone, I mean Klaus is still running around and same with others." He shrugged. Then smiled while doing that one thing with his eyes where it made my insides flutter. "Now back to your situation. How about you and I-"I didn't want to hear what he had to say.  
"No, Damon. Get out and go away." I tried to sound imitating, but it wasn't going to work, I know it. He just laughed. "I mean it Damon. Go."

"Someone is in need of some Damon loving." He laughed behind his smirk and took a step closer taking off his leather jacket and bending down next me. I was frozen, Damon was right next to me and I was naked. Wearing nothing. I swallowed the lump forming my throat and the heat pooled at the thought of Damon touching me. _No. Think of Stefan, your true love._ I told myself.

**He left….. **A voice pulled me forward as he smiled.

"Elena, why are you breathing so hard?" he whispered and looked at me. Now eye level. I hadn't even notice I was breathing so hard. It was all the thoughts of him ravishing me. That's it. I thought of that voice and it whispered to me once more. **He's not coming back... He doesn't love you.**

"I-"his cool finger met my lips to stop me from talking. I wasn't sure what was about to happen but I wanted to find out.

"Elena, please tell me to go away." He whispered his eyes softened and he pursed his lips tightly. "Tell me to stop." He said as his finger slid over my lip and down to my jaw line. "Tell me to go, and I will." I said nothing as he traced the veins lightly. My bottom lip trembled lightly as he leaned closer to me. His lips so close to me. Teasing me. I watched his face, the soft look he gave me. I saw that passion burning in his icy eyes. That love, the kind that you can only dream of.

I knew I would come to regret this, but couldn't find it in myself to stop the desire to feel his lips upon mine. I wanted nothing more than to indulge in this act and to see if I really wanted him or Stefan. His lips taunting me to give in once to experience the missing wonders of Damon.

**Give in, just this once...** I finished the gap as our lips met I felt a burning sensation upon them. It was filled with passion and dripping in sin. I felt him reach into the water and my arms wrapped around his neck.

The water sloshed as he reached around me picking me up quickly, our lips never breaking contact until I felt the bed underneath my wet back. I moaned as did he peeling away his clothing. His shirt gone. His jeans gone. The only thing left was his boxer briefs in black. I felt my mouth water as he climbed on top of me and captured my bottom lip between his teeth. I moaned and rose my hips to his and grinded into his bulging front.

I looked at him; eye's darkened with lust or need. I could see his vampire side kicking in. His fangs poked out of his lips then disappeared, as he tossed away the only thing blocking us. I moaned as his tip brushed my entrance, then I snapped I grabbed him and rolled us over. I think the only way I was able to pull this off was because he wasn't expecting me to do it. I lowered myself onto him as he slid inside me deep. I moaned at the feeling.

"Elena…" he breathed and laid there unmoving as his eyes rolled back. I moved my hips trying to get a rhythm but ultimately failing. He was getting impatient so he grabbed my hips and flipped us over and looked at me in the eyes. "You're going teasingly slow. It. Is. Horrible." He said puncturing the words with thrusts of his hips as I cried out in pleasure.

We moved in a rhythm and he sped up. I felt the pressure building inside me, heated and growing. He grabbed my leg and placed it upon his should as he pounded inside of me. I felt the knot inside me coming undone. His thrusts were slowing slightly showing that he was getting close too.

"Elena...I-"he moaned loudly and I felt his hips jerk, he came inside me. I paused as I hit my high. It was blinding. I felt it. I heard it. I said it.

"Damon. I love you." I whimpered, it was a spur of the moment and I think I meant it.

We panted and slowed as he looked at me, still inside me. Our eyes met and his looked like he was happy. His hands cupped my face and he smiled. I smiled right back.

"Do you really?" he smiled lightly as I nodded and place one of my hands on his. "Say you love me. Once more." I laughed as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Damon Salvatore, I am in love with you." I laughed. Then he kissed me again. This one was slow and sweet. It was perfect. He pulled out of me and held me as I fell asleep in his strong arms. With a little smile on my face, I faded into the warmth of my dreams as he held me close.

Ta-DA! XD Hope you liked it. Tell me. Was it good? Bad? R &R?


	2. What the hell, just happened?

Yay! I feel loved, sort of. I got six wonderful reviews. Now please tell me, what you think of it. I wanted a place to go, and this is what I saw for the aftermath. Sorry, I know you all are going to hate on me for this but hey, its drama to get this going. ;) Now on to the hate and call me evil for messing everything up so soon. Ha.

Chapter two: What the, hell, just happened?

_**Damon's Point of view**_

The warmth of her body molded to me as I lie awake in her bad as the sun just began to come up. Her breathing was soft, soothing almost. My mind couldn't seem to believe that last night had just happened. Elena actually said it to me. Of all people, she said it to me and not Stefan.

I watched her lie there, listening to the steady rhythm of her heart thudding softly as the blood flowed throughout her body. I loved her and she loved me. Stefan was gone and out of the picture finally and I for once was truly happy.

"Why do you look so serious?" her sleepy voice hummed as a soft yawn fallowed by. I didn't even notice she had woken up. I was so concentrated on her beauty and heartbeat I was oblivious to her staring right at me.

"I was thinking about you." I chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "About how amazing last night was." I pulled back to look at her big brown eyes. "How much I love you." I pulled a lopsided grin and rested my head on my hand as I leaned onto me elbow. She just smiled and looked at me as she got up.

Tossing the blanket back she got up and walked over to her dresser. "I mean, how could I not love that." She tossed a small grin over her shoulder to look at me as I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She just rolled her eyes and turned around. I stood up and grabbed my boxers off the ground and put them on. Using my awesome vampire speed I showed up behind her as she looked for clothing. Wrapping my arms around her I pulled her closer causing her to squeaking in surprise.

"Damon!" she hit me with some red panties and shoved me away. I laughed and got dressed as she made a face.

"Aw, come on Elena. Have some fun." I smiled at her at doing that thing with my eyes, I love hearing her heart speed up when I do it. She pouted her lip at me and got dressed. I heard a knock down stairs and Ric walking from the couch. I rolled my eyes. "Damn." I said bluntly confusing her as I listened to his voice, asking to come in. Asking if they both could come inside, Ric said nothing and tired to shut the door. "Elena, stay here please." Then I sped down the stairs and stopped to give them a glare.

"Damon." He said softly. "What are you doing here so early this morning?" and looked at me with question.

"Well hello to you too, brother." I hissed lightly. "I might ask you the same thing? As for you Klaus, what the in the world makes you think you can just walk up to Elena's house and live to see another-"

"Damon what's going-"I sighed loudly and she paused looking at, _him_. "Stefan?" I listened to her heart start to race. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Elena." He said quite properly. I snorted, does he think he is so amazing that he can't act, like we know each other. "I wish it was good to see you." Then attempted to run past me I held up my arm slamming it into his chest causing him to stumble backwards. He looked at me and flashed his fangs at me making his eyes go black and creeping onto his pale skin. I shook my head and glared."I'm not going to hurt her."

"Yeah, like I trust you?" I crossed my arms. "Beside, you didn't sound so trustworthy a second ago."

"Is someone going to explain what is going on at… six in the morning?" Ric asked standing there in his boxers and shirt. I shrugged and looked at Stefan.

"Care to share you all so brilliant reasoning for ever showing your face again here in Mystic Falls?" most people would say family is all you have, right now I am not sure just how much I believe the saying.

"We need something from her." He said and started to walk up to me. "I doubt that if I told you, you would even let me by."

"And that's going to make me feel better?" I asked lightly as he shrugged.

"Guess we'll find out." He said softly shrugging lightly too as he charged at me throwing me into the wall. I got up quickly as he tried to run to Elena but pulled him back tossing him at the threshold of the door. I reached down for the piece of wood on the ground and ran at him. About to stab his gut to slow him down Elena screamed. I froze and turned to see Klaus holding her by her neck.

"Now Stefan, looks like we've got what we came for, so let's go." He said as he held onto her.

"NO." I yelled and ran at him with the wood. Then stopped as he shook his head ran past me and stood by the door. I watched him about to say something as he all of a sudden looked irritated. Turning around I saw Ric stabbing vervain into his back.

"Wish I could say that hurt mate." Then reached over and snapped his neck. Elena screamed my eyes went to his hands. The ring was there. "Now for you Damon, I wish I could kill you because you always find a way to ruin everything with your love for this… girl, but I can't it's something I promised." He looked at Elena and then to Stefan. "Stefan told me that you were still alive, to prove his loyalty. I know this comes at quite the inconvenience for us all, but I really do need to kill you Elena, now." He smiled to Elena and then at me.

"No. Please no." I growled and watched as Stefan nodded.

"In order for everything to work, she must die Damon." He looked at me, then to the knife on the kitchen table. I understood as he reached for Elena and pulled her to him. He looked at Klaus then said something along the lines of. 'May I?' I ran right as he said that to the knife. I grabbed it as Stefan pushed Elena away and grabbed Klous by his arms. I stabbed him in the heart and pulled out then reached for the wood on the ground and stuck him in the heart. He slowed down and looked betrayed but fell to the ground.

"Now we don't have much time. I have to take him to the lot where Damon and I will figure something out." He said and I nodded. I raced over to Elena who was on the floor, back against the wall. I bent down to help her up but she ignored me and walked right past me to Stefan. I felt a ping of jealousy and rolled my eyes. _Yeah, that hurt._

"Stefan?" she said all calm like as he looked at her. "You're back?" he nodded and smiled a little.

"Now may not be the best time Elena, but yeah I am back. Hopefully to stay." He then looked at me and we grabbed Klaus's body. This was going to be awkward to explain. _'Hey Stefan, yeah I know you guys didn't truly break up, but we told totally just had sex. Oh and she said she loved me. Just saying.'_

When I looked back at Elena she shook her head and at that second I knew what she was saying. '_Don't tell Stefan about last night. Blah blah blah. I am a bitch and I am totally am playing with your heart.'_

"Noted." I whispered to myself and got a weird look from Stefan. "Maybe this time you shouldn't actually lie to anyone, Stefan." He shook his head and so did I mocking him. I hate my existence right now. I turned to Elena a little.

"Watch over him while we are going." I said and smiled at her. "He won't be up for a while but he was wearing his ring."

Ahhh, don't kill me. I know, I hate when Damon gets hurt. D: Really. I didn't see how I could create a story that had some actual story/ good happy plot. Sad plot makes you want to know what happens. Yeah, yeah, I know. I am evil, and yeah there is going to be a wee bit of Elena and Stefan love. But trust me, I really, really, dislike their paring, but I know it's needed. XD haha. Review! Please?


	3. Ouch

I have gotten a lot of fallowing and views. Well hope this helps. Yay!Onto the story. :)

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Elena's Point of view**_

Stefan is back. He's really here and I really just slept with Damon. When I saw them walking Klaus's body out of the house I tried to warn Damon to not talk to Stefan. I should be the one to tell Stefan, but I'm not sure if he noticed or even cared.

Looking at Ric's lifeless body I bent down to see his ring on his finger. All I know is that he is lucky that he wears this ring even when he is sleeping. Everyone around me is always in danger, and it's my fault.

I know I will have to deal with this mess later, but last night was, too good to be true. Every second of it, was really indescribable. Those strong pale hands lightly brushing my skin still lingered in my mind. It was as if I could almost feel their soft touches still crawling upon me.

If I had to choose, it would be Stefan, always. Because I met him first. Because he is the safe bet. Because I already know he loves me. Our love is strong and solid. I know what is going to happen. With Damon, his love is pure and consuming. He loves with every part of his heart, he has emotions so strong for me, and it almost scares me. I never want to lose him, but I am afraid this time if I choose Stefan that he will just turn off the switch.

I can't see myself jumping at Damon with everything and him catching me, every time. I can't see Damon fully caring about another person ever. I know he looked for Katherine for about one hundred years. I know he can love. What I don't know, is when something makes him mad. Will he ever accidently lose control with me? Accidents happen and I know that Damon is prone to them. Can I risk my life for a love that may not last a week?

"You seem to be deep in thought." I jumped lightly and looked up to see Damon and Stefan both there. Looking at me in amusement. "Care to share your thoughts?" he asked and I rolled my eyes, Damon knew what I was thinking about.

"No Damon." I then saw Stefan pick up Ric and take him to the couch. I shot him a glare and walked over to Stefan. "So when can we talk about everything?"

"Elena..." he sighed and then looked at me. "We don't need to talk. We are pretty much over. There really isn't anything left to say." Each word stung like someone was stabbing my hearts.

"Ouch, still with blunt honest Stefan I see." Damon glared a little but all I could do was stand there with my mouth open in shock. I could feel the tears coming so I nodded.

"C-can't we like talk about this. Stefan, I mean, I-"I felt the tears on my cheek I wiped them away and saw Damon giving me a pained look. It was like it almost hurt him to see me cry. "Can I talk to him, alone Damon?" He nodded and left out the front door.  
"Elena, stop making this so much harder than it needs to be." He looked so cold and heartless.

"I still love you Stefan. It will always be you." I cried and saw him look so cold.

"Ouch." I turned around and saw Damon in the doorway.

"Damon I asked y-"I was crying.

"No I got it Elena. It will always be Stefan. Even after we made love." I swear my heart stopped when he said that. "Even after you said you loved me." I saw a lone tear in his eye roll down his cheek. "Noted. Sorry I keep coming back for more disappointment. When all I did was love you. Like you said before. I care too much."Then was gone faster than I could say sorry.

"You guys made love when I was gone?" I turned around to see him still there and he sounded slightly angry. "You told him you loved him?" I shook my head.

"Stefan, it was a mistake- it's you I love."I said and walked over to him. It felt wrong saying that. Like I was not only lying to him, but to myself as well.

"Do you Elena, or was I the safe one. The constant? The dependable one?" he shook his head. "Our time is over; you need to go find him. He loves you and you are hurting him. More than you can see." I stood there. Was that too much? Would he do something? Kill someone? Try to kill himself? I backed up and nodded. I needed to find him. Where ever he ran off to. I needed to find out where he went and tell him how much I need him.

I ran out the door and to my car, I hit the gas and headed to his house. Please be there and be okay. Please.

**_Damon's point of view_**

"Elena, stop making this so much harder than it needs to be." Damn it Stefan. Look at what you are doing to her.

"I still love you Stefan. It will always be you." She cried and that was it. My whole world, my everything said it again. I will never be good enough for her.

"Ouch."It came out before I could think of what I was saying.

"Damon I asked y-"She chocked on her tears.

"No I got it Elena. It will always be Stefan. Even after we made love." My heart broke, shattered as I nodded. "Even after you said you loved me." I felt a lone tear in my eye roll down my cheek. "Noted. Sorry I keep coming back for more disappointment. When all I did was love you. Like you said before. I care too much."Then I ran faster than I could hear her attempt to cover up the truth. She never wanted me, no one I loved did. I was broken and only used when everyone's first chose different from me. I was everyone's second and I was never going to be their first. I will never compare to the amazing Stefan Salvatore. I will never be Elena's first choice.

I ended up in my house with as glass and a bottle in hand. I looked at the wall and felt a pain worse than death. Rejection. Lied to. Used. Disgusting. A waste of life, even if I am dead. I should have died all those years ago. Katherine and Elena both choose Stefan. Maybe I wasn't worth enough to be wanted. I looked down at my day light ring. It would be quick and I wouldn't be there to screw everything up anymore. I twisted it upon my finger and wandered out the front door.

I took one last swing of the burning alcohol and smashed the bottle on the ground as hard as I could I watched the car pull up as I reached for my ring. I watched Elena throw the door open. She looked so beautiful.

"Damon!" I watched her panicked, racing as I just smiled at her. I started to pull on the ring as she ran at me. When I say ran, I mean she ran- wait. I was thrown on to my back as hard as she could. "What in the world are you doing?" I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"I felt like I wanted a tan. May I ask what are you even doing here, Katherine?"

"Saving your ass. Looks like suicide is high on your list these days. Now come on. Let's get a drink together." She smirked at me then we got up and walked inside the house. I heard another car pull up then sighed as I hear sniffling. Damn it. Elena was here. This will be interesting.

**_Updated..._**


	4. Work for love

I own nothing Blah!

_**Chapter Four: You have to work for love**_

**Katherine's Point of View**

Elena this. Elena that. Seriously this girl gets more attention than I ever have yet she hurts them all over and over. I cannot understand why all of them run back to her without s seconds hesitation. Seriously, I am sick of all this moping.

When I heard her car pulling up and her crying, I noticed that Damon flinched lightly as if he wasn't going to want to see her.

**_Tension between them? That means I can have one of the Salvatore brothers. I mean, Elena doesn't even want both of them fawning over her. I would be helping her._**

"Elena's here?" I asked and he just growled under his breath. "I take it, she did something. That either made you really angry, or she said something that hurt. Since you attempted to roast yourself, I think she chose Stefan. Again. For what the fourth time now?" I said and he looked at me, the pain in his eyes was so clear that I truly felt sorry.

"Shut up Katherine." He said and started to the door slowly. I looked at him as he walked, I needed to do something. Fast.

"Damon, I say this because I care about you. Not everyone can have Elena, get over it. Like I said a while back, for Elena, it will always be Stefan." I said and he turned around to look at me. "And for him, it will always be her. She doesn't want you like that. You're like me. Alone. Unwanted and alone. We always will be that way. Because let's face it, we don't care about anyone but ourselves." He ran at me and shoved me up against the wall. Pinning me there as I shoved him back into the counter, he flashed his fangs at me hissing lightly.

"I am _nothing_, like you." He then shoved me away and walked towards the door. About to open it I pulled him back to me and as the door opened I crashed my lips to his roughly, biting lightly into the bottom lip. When I heard a gasp I let go with a small smile and whispered to him.

_"You are __**just **__like me." _I turned to see her face and smirked. "Elena, I wish it was nice to see you." I sneered and walked back towards the kitchen.

"Elena." It was blunt and cold. I doubt he would yell at me right now, because, well he has her right where he wants her. Upset and jealous.

"Damon. I made a mistake. Stefan doesn't want me anymore." She whimpered, I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry for-"

"Elena. Just- stop. I can't keep this up." He paused. " Just go. I'm really not sure at this point if I made the right choice last night." He sounded broken and I really felt for him. Always number two, and he has a point where enough is enough. I just hope he will be okay.

"Damon, I choose you." She said and I heard her sniffle.

"He said go, Elena. Before you make things worse." I said angrily. She nodded. He was about to give in, but I couldn't let him. Not yet. She needs to see his worth. His value.

"Okay. " she whispered and then was gone. He went to get a drink while I fallowed behind.

"How are you holding up?" I asked as he downed a glass then looked at me.

"Like you care." Then sighed. "But if you must know. I can only take so much, when it comes to everyone always wanting Stefan." I nodded. "Now about before Elena came here, what in the world was that? If I remember correctly, which I do, you chose Stefan too."

"I may have said that, but I don't know anymore, and by the looks of it Stefan is running everyone away. You might want to let him know that." I said softly. "I I know what you're going through. Not being first choice." He nodded.

"I meant kissing me, but thanks for sharing other pointless things I could care less about." He said sitting down upon the sofa.

"I'm being serious Damon. I understand what you're going through." I said and crossed my arms. "My ethics maybe slightly messed up and selfish, but maybe, just maybe I can help you win you Elena the right way. She needs learn that you have to work for love, you don't just get it handed to you." I said and he arched one brow.

"Why would you help me? So you can have Stefan to yourself?" he asked and it stung. "If I say yes, why, just tell me why." He said. I felt like saying the truth, but just nodded.

"Stefan. You're right, but we can help each other. Win- win." I said and inside, I thought. **_Lose. You Katherine, lose the one that cares to no end about who he loves and you know deep down, you love him just as much maybe even more than Stefan._**

"I knew it." He scoffed, "but… I'm in."

Sorry about how short it is. I know, you guys totally deserve more, but this was a filler and yeah, I know I could have stuck them together, but Elena needs to see Damon for who he is first. Amazing and really the better choice. Lol. I like how I portrayed Katherine. I feel like we see her bitchy side way too much. She is more then she lets on. I think I like where this is going, but we will see. Promise, I will update more. :D Love you. REVIEW!


	5. A deal or a threat

Okay so I am not very happy with the lack in reviews. I got **one** review for chapter 4 and this shows me either **I should just stop writing this story** or that **I should demand reviews from you people** which I do not want to do but I will. Therefore, should I** drop this story** or will I get some love? Because **_reviews=love_** and I am not getting a lot of love. Anyways here is a small update, but the next one will not come until I get at least **3-5 reviews for chapter 5 only**.

Well here, I have done enough ranting. Love my readers. About this story, I am at loss of what direction to take this so feel free to leave some ideas and I will give you credit if I do find a way to work in your suggestions. Thanks again. Sorry about this, I just feel like if people do not like my story then I should not be writing.

Chapter 5: A deal or a threat

Elena's Point of view

Well I guess I had that coming, rejected by both Salvatore brothers in one day. I feel as if I have turned into a mini Katherine. Basically, a gross slut. Yeah it hurt, with Stefan today, but with Damon, I was sure he would accept my flaws and me. My flaws being I wanted Stefan over him, again. This time was different. This time he seemed genuinely hurt and done with me.

When I saw Katherine there, I suddenly felt very angry and jealous that he resorted to her. She at one point in time wanted to kill me and did not care about anyone else. Now they are like 'pals'?

I pulled my car into the driveway at my house and sniffled one last time before I made my way inside to see Ric sitting on the couch rubbing his neck and huffing.

"Hey, how are you?" I said and then walked into the living room.

"Stiff. What happened?" I rolled my eyes.

"Klous is what happened. Don't worry, Stefan and Damon dealt with him. Staked him and put him in a type of coffin. I'm not really sure what they did actually." I sighed as he turned his head towards the door. "I need a shower, I really didn't get one yesterday so…" I felt my cheeks heat up lightly. Nodding lightly I headed up the stairs and to my room where I was about to get my new clothing when I jumped.

"Wow. You are very jumpy." She smiled then got off my bed. "So Elena, I need to talk to you about Damon and Stefan."

"What makes you think I want to talk to you?" I growled and then turned to leave when she was behind me door shut quickly.

"You really don't have much of a choice, but I just want to talk." She said softly then walked past me back to the bed where she sat down. "Now, tell me. What happened this morning, Damon wouldn't talk much about it." I sighed; she always had an agenda or an angel.

"Why? What do you get out of it?" I asked crossing my arms.

"The satisfaction you were rejected by both Salvatore's in one day." She smirked then pursed her lips. "I know, I have been there, and I want to help you avoid the mistakes I made. You are human after all. You're limited with life. Therefore, a lot less time to make the wrong choices with them, or you will end up with nether of them." I lightly chewed upon my bottom lip and sighed.

"Fine, what do you propose I do?" she smiled and patted the bed.

"Well first of all you, need to think, which one. This is the all-knowing unanswered question, you are still a little confused and fuzzy on. Here you want my advice, go after the one you want; Damon. We both know he is the better choice, we are just afraid to admit it. Think about it, and compare, kisses, Damon's are fiery and burning almost. Stefan's are sweet, slow, and full. They say opposites attract and I agree." She panted the bed again and smiled. I stood there and raised one of my eyebrows.

"So what you're saying is, you will help me get Damon if I leave Stefan for you?" I asked almost frustrated and irritated.

"Uh, you said it, but yeah, basically." She laughed and stood up sticking out her hand as if we had just made a deal.

"No. You stay away from Stefan and Damon!" I hissed and she shook her head with a small giggle.

"Look, Elena. I am here to make a deal, you see how it's going with you having both to yourself. They both hate you at the moment. I help Damon forgive you're sorry unworthy ass, and you stay away from Stefan. Get it?" she growled and I was suddenly backed into the door her fangs flashing at me as I gasped. "You will agree because you know how fast I can kill you and rid of your body. I came here to benefit both of us, so don't let your greedy ego stop yourself from gaining the better choice anyways." Backing away, she fixed her clothing and sighed. " So we have a deal?"

I just nodded and she smiled then was gone out the window before I could blink. I felt my heart pounding in my chest and couldn't help but think, she really was helping me, but only because she had another agenda. She wasn't so generous alone, unless there was something she wanted with it.

When were we going to make our move to make him forgive me while at the same time still getting over Stefan my first real love. I just couldn't stop thinking about what she said and what she meant by it._**' I came here to benefit both of us, so don't let your greedy ego stop yourself from gaining the better choice anyways.' **_

What did she really mean by that, if she wanted Stefan then why would she say something like that? It just doesn't make sense.

**OKAY! So here is the new short update, and let me know if I should cut the story? Read the first authors note, blah. Anyways, tell me what you think and ideas of what I should do. Thanks for reading now review. PLEASE!**


	6. Friends and bigger plots

Wow. I went to look and see if I got any reviews, and I got over six. Thank you so much. I love knowing what you guys think and keep me thinking people are actually liking my story. So I decided since you fallowed through I shall with another update. :D

I own nothing sadly. D:

Chapter Six: Friends and bigger plots

Damon's Point of view

I know she had a hidden agenda when she offered to help me, I don't understand what she wanted. What is there for her here? She knows that Stefan will not love her as we both once did. That was a long time ago. Katherine is always working some angle and I need to find it, fast.

I watched her leave only a little while after Elena did, once out of sight I grabbed my leather jacket. I needed answers and I wasn't getting them here. First, I needed some backup, or whatever. Not like I can't handle this task by myself, I just wanted someone to talk to. I guess.

No, I'm not going to Elena's house I need to go somewhere else to think about something else for a little bit. I could call Ric, but he would badger me about Elena. I found myself in front of Caroline's house for some reason. Where I was about to knock, but she was there at the door already.

"Is there something I can help you with Damon?" she pulled at her shirt and I noticed she was a little dazed. Hair in a curly mess. Oh, I get it.

"Is Tyler here?" I scoffed and saw him pulling on a jacket then kissed her goodbye.

"Leaving why?" he asked almost irritated but pushed open the screen door and walked past me.

"No reason." I shrugged and looked back at Caroline who was about to walk away. "Hey wait, can I... talk with you?" she nodded as Tyler drove away. "I need your help, its Katherine. She's here and I would like some help digging around for some answers as to what she wants. She thinks she's convinced me it's about Stefan, but I know it is more. "

"Wait! Stefan's back?" she gasped opening the door as I rolled my eyes. "Where's Klaus?"

"Probably very angry, tore him up pretty good back there with Stefan, but that's not the important part." I brushed away the thought of him coming back and shook my head. "You in?"

"I guess, but what, is something wrong with Ric or Stefan?" she gave me a look getting her boots and a jacket.

"Nothing is wrong with Ric, I just thought you and I could use some bonding time." I smiled and wiggled my brows at her.

"Ew. Hello, Tyler." She rolled her eyes and walked past me out the door to the car. I chuckled lightly.

"Bonding doesn't always include sex, it's also improving friendships." I said as I got into the passenger seat. "Besides, I need a break from all that complicated stuff. I need just one afternoon with a friend I trust to watch my back." I said and meant it, god, I'm all-sentimental today. I sighed loudly as I saw her smile at me. "Yeah, yeah. Drive."

"Where to?" she said and started the car. I shrugged, and looked at my phone.

"We need to find out where Katherine's staying so let's find her first. Earlier she said she was staying in town, at a small motel and asked me for coffee nearby so let's start there. Which I thought was odd. Considering we don't drink coffee." I sighed again, as I saw my phone ring it was Elena, again. I pressed ignore and put it back in my pocket.

"What's up with you and Elena?" she asked and I gave her a small side glance.

"Nothing." I looked out the window, as she turned right. "You know I can run faster than this right?"

"I am wearing heels, which are not fun to run in, first of all. Second, you pressed ignore, therefore something is obviously wrong?" she said doing that annoying prying thing.

"You wore heels, not me." I scoffed then looked back at her.

"Not important, what's up?" she looked at me and I gave in.

"I told her I loved her." I said and she jerked her head to look at me. "She said it back. That was last night."

"So, then what's the problem?" she asked and stopped the car in front of the coffee shop.

"Stefan. As always." I scoffed and then got out.

"Fight for her, I mean, no offence I know why she said no, but-"I interrupted.

"She didn't say no. She just chose Stefan, again. Now if you don't mind, we have answers to look for."I said irritated and walked next door to the motel.

"Wait, are you sure you're not reading too much into it, like maybe she said 'I love you', as in like a brother." She said and rolled my eyes.

"Pretty sure I know the difference." I said and opened the door to where someone stood behind a cheap counter.

"Well I'm a girl, I want to make sure you're not going to get hurt-"

"Why do you care how I feel? I have hurt you and many people before. I know I am not your favorite person. Between me and Stefan, I'm like the devil." I said walking up to the women with headphones in. I hit the counter.

"Just because you have made mistakes doesn't make you the devil. It makes you still human, sort of." She said making me laugh.

"Yeah, how many?" the women said and I shook my head.

"Is there a Katherine Pierce staying here?" I asked her.

"I'm not allowed-"she stopped talking.

"What room is Katherine Pierce staying in?" I said and she nodded.

"208E. Here you will need a key card." She handed me one and I smiled.

"I won't need that but thanks, oh and I was never here." Then I walked down the hall to the right one.

I kicked the door open and walked inside where I saw a neat room. A suit case under the bed and a note on the bed. I picked it up and read it.

**_Thanks again, hope your plan works. Contact me the same way, when you find out how to do it. - K_**

"So she wrote this or someone else has the same initial as her and are working together on a plan. What is the plan exactly? Now that is the question." I said and handed the note to Caroline.

"K? As in Katherine or Klaus?" she asked.

"No, I don't think they are working together." I said softly looking around for more clues. "Anything is possible though."

"That's for sure." She said and then picked something off the floor. "Dirt?"

Then the door opened slowly as I froze and saw Katherine smiling.

"What, you don't trust me?" laughing she grabbed the note.

"No, not really." I said as she sat down and read it.

"This from you?" she tilted her head then looked at me. "K? As in….."

"I was hoping you would tell me? Are you working with Klaus?" I crossed my arms and her eyes opened really wide, she stood up.

"Klaus? He's here?" she ran collecting her things. "I have to go." She pushed past me then ran before I could ask any questions. I turned to Caroline and shrugged.

"What just happened?" I sighed then shut the door walking down the hall to her car. "It was almost too easy to find her. Like she wanted us to." I stated and opened the front door.

"You think she planned that, to confuse us or something." She said and I nodded.

"Well I am confused, why would she be still acting that way? Didn't he like I don't know, let her go or something?" something wasn't right. Something bigger was going on here and Katherine was only the beginning.

**OKAY HERE IS THE UPDATE! YAY. Lol. Reviews are love remember. How about another 3-5? Please? Thanks. Also ideas are welcome. :) **


	7. Love bites and Klaus's Hidden partner

Hey there, I would like to thank the one review for this chapter, but it was sad I got not that many. I got more favorites and fallows though. Therefore, I guess that makes up for it, sort of. Please review; I love reviews. Anyways, here is an update.

I do not own anything, not even Damon.

**_Chapter Seven: Love bites and Klaus's hidden Partner_**

**Damon's point of View**

After we left the motel, we didn't really speak. We tried to find Katherine, but she was just gone.

"You really should just talk to her and figure out what's going on with her. I mean, maybe she's confused and alone. She doesn't…" Caroline sighed and I shook my head.

"Got it. Now, drop it." I got out of her car as she pulled up at her house where Elena stood. I looked back at her and before I could react, she got out of the car.

"Don't be mad, but I think it is best you guys talk about whatever is going on between you." She then ran inside before she could hear any of it. **_'Yeah, well I didn't feel like fighting anyways.'_**

"Can we please just talk about what's going on between us? With Stefan back now, I want to get past this. I just want to know if you're okay." She took a step closer and I shoved my hands in my pockets as if I was about to forgive her for this. She always does this, making me feel guilty. Which, I always fall for, eventually.

"What is exactly going on between us Elena? I mean it was like; one minute you say you love me. The next you're begging my younger brother who _left _both of us, to take you back. In front of me." I looked at her pursing my lips trying to see what was running through her mind right now.

"I know I messed up, again. It's just he was there in a time I needed someone and he loved me. He was my first love and I just still need some time to sit with the fact that he no longer wants me." She exhaled deeply and I could tell she was trying to hide the tears. I pulled my hands out of my pockets and walked over to her.

Brushing the hair away from her face behind her ear, I nodded, looking into her eyes. I could see the pain of all this loss in her life. I knew that she needed me as a friend right now and nothing more. Leaning closer I lightly kissed her forehead and felt her heartbeat speeding up. I looked at her once more and saw a single tear on her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb and gave a slight nod of my head.

"I get it, it will always be Stefan. I just want you to know that if that ever changes I will always be here for you, because I can't be selfish." I whispered and she was about to say something but I shook my head. "Don't, let's stop this pointless argument. We both know that if you're not ready for another relationship then I shouldn't force you to choose between us again. That is just pushing you away." With each word, it hurt me more. I would rather it was me in pain then her.

"Damon… Thank you." She said so quietly that it was almost inaudible. I nodded trying to put on my best side smile and fluttered my eyes. Then I started to walk away the pain was so much that I couldn't stop the tears forming in my eye. I still smiled though. **_'As long as she is happy, then I am happy.' _**That's what I kept telling myself all the way to the Grill.

Once inside I drank and drank. Three hours and an empty bottle of scotch later I was stumbling out the closing door. I saw Elena standing over near the dumpster throwing something away.

"What are… you doing here, so late?" I called out and walked up to her and she just laughed.

"I was with friends. Goodnight Damon." She walked past me but I reached for her wrist and pulled her up against me. "Damon, stop." She said and I leaned into her face. I listened to her hurried heartbeat and nudged my face into her neck. The warm liquid rushing through her veins. "Damon, you're drunk. Stop." She tried to shove me away but I held tighter and with one hand, I ran my fingers though her brown locks.

"I love you, so much Elena." I whispered and thought, what would it be like to taste her. Just once.

"Elena?" I think that was what she said. I opened my mouth and bared my fangs, sinking them into the soft tender flesh. I warm rush of blood pooled in my mouth as a small scream fell out of her mouth.

"DAMON! STOP!" I pulled away to see Caroline standing there running over to me."Dr. Fell?" Caroline bit herself then fed her some blood to heal her. I backed away. "You were out here and nothing happened. You went right home after hanging out here with some friends." I shook my head and wiped away the blood off my face. She turned to look at me. "You never saw Damon tonight. Now go home."

I watched Dr. Fell walked over to her car away. I just leaned up against the dumpster and sat down. I swear I don't know what came over me. She looked down at me.

"Damon, you look worse than earlier, what happened?" She lowered herself to eye level.

"I can never be her number one. I just- I know why too. Because of things like that." I said looking at the ground. "I thought that was Elena and I almost killed her. I'm reckless and dangerous. No wonder I'm all alone." I got up and started to walk home slowly thinking over everything. I knew Caroline was right behind me, making sure I was on the rails. I didn't care. Tonight I was numb. I was alone.

"Damon, I'm here if you ever need to talk. Even if you just want a friend." She paused, "I know Elena loves you, and I know you have good intentions when it comes to Elena." She said I just ignored her. "Damon." She said my name and I kept walking. I felt her grab my wrist and stop me. I turned around to yell at her but couldn't. I just looked at her. "I'm here for you. Everyone needs someone to lean on and I know right now, Elena is leaning on you. I hate seeing people hurt, even if they don't have the cleanest slate." She smiled lightly and I nodded.

We continued to walk until I was outside the house, where I Caroline gave me a small hug. "This will be our secret. Okay?" she said and I nodded. When she started to walk away, I stopped.

"Hey, Caroline." She turned around. I nudged my head, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She smiled and then was gone. When I went inside, I saw a note from Stefan on the side table.

_Damon, I went to talk to Elena. Be back later. Stefan._

I shook my head and tossed the note into the fireplace.

**_Katherine's Point of View_**

The moment I saw the note I panicked, Klaus was back here and he knows where I am. I had to go. I had to leave and never come back. Once I was almost outside the city in the road there, he stood. Smiling, I tried to drive past him but he stopped the car and ripped off my door.

"Katherine, leaving so soon." He smiled and grabbed me pulling out and dropped me on the car. "We have unfinished business to attend to." He pulled me up to him by my hair then looked at me as I struggled against him.

"Go to hell." I spat and shoved him away. He pushed me up against the car as hard as he could and I heard metal crunching and a pain in my lower back.

"Sweetheart, I'm already there." He said and smirked.

"What do you want from me?" I whimpered and saw he him nod.

"I need your help in order to pull off my plan. I need followers, more numbers. I would just go get my family, but I'd rather wait on them. You on the other hand, my dear, are expendable."

"Why would I help you?" I whispered but I knew the answer already.

"Because if you don't I can just have my right hand man kill you right now." I shook my head and frowned my brow. I turned to see Stefan walking up to us. "Your choice, because I think Stefan would greatly kill you without blinking." I looked at Stefan confused. He was working with Klaus? What? He shrugged. I gave in.

"What do you want me to do?" I glared at him hard and cold.

"It's quite simple actually. I want Stefan and you to distract Elena and Damon." I looked at Stefan and he just stared. "We don't need them prying at what really is happening here. They think I am gone." I just stared and realized I needed to warn Damon somehow.

"I think just to be sure, you need to compel her so she doesn't go around warning anyone you're here." I looked at Stefan. No.

"Right, I was hoping I could trust her." Klaus said looking at him.

"Trust Katherine? Have you ever actually been able to trust her?" he crossed his arms.

"You're right. Therefore, Katherine, _You are not to tell anyone I am here or anything about the plan. Stefan isn't doing anything. You are to say nothing about this meeting._"

I swallowed tightly, and nodded. I was trapped and this was going to end really badly.

**_YAYA! Well Please review! I would love it if you did. Tell me what you think. Ideas? Questions? Comments? Should I make a Delena scene next? Should they stay upset? Should Elena find out about Damon and Dr. Fell? Duh Duh duh… lol thanks. _**


	8. Stefan's Choice and Damon's kisses

Okay well I wanted to update because I got inspired from last night's episode. Finally, we have reached 10,000 words. Yay! Love my reviewers and everyone who shows this story some love. So thanks.

_No, I own nothing. _

**_Chapter Eight: Stefan's choice and Damon's kisses_**

**Elena's Point of view**

After talking to Damon, I went inside and couldn't place what I was feeling. I was relieved almost that he wasn't forcing me to choose just yet. That he would always be here no matter what. Then again, at the same time, I couldn't help but feel like he was hurting.

"So, what happened out there? I turned on music so I wouldn't hear what you guys were talking about. I mean he was upset all day when we were looking for Katherine." Caroline said and I was about to say she was with me for a little bit, but felt obligated to keep quiet.

"It was about how I accidently in the spur of the moment said I loved him. Not that I don't love him, it's just that I meant it, but when Stefan came back it was like he hadn't been gone for the past couple months. It was stupid, but I blurted out my feelings that I still have for him and it just so happened that Damon was listening." I sighed and sat down on her bed. "So, now I have Damon who says he will always be here for me, no matter what happens. Then there's, Stefan who says one thing, but I know, I just know that he really doesn't mean what he is saying. He gets this face when he lies, his eyebrow twitches lightly and so does his lips. It's so tiny that no one really notices, but I do."

"Why would Stefan lie about loving you and wanting to be with you?" she asked lightly and I shrugged.

"That's what I don't know. I just don't get it. We were in love, and that kind of love just doesn't go away. It can't." I whispered the last part and laid down, my eyes wandered as I exhaled.

"Oh, Hun. I'm sure everything will work itself out. I know that things aren't the best right now, but after they start to unravel, then something helps wrap it up all good and tight." She said and I gave her a look. "You know I am really bad at giving advice, don't give me that look." I just laughed and shook my head.

"Yeah, you're not that good at it. Never have been." She gasped.

"Hey, I try!" then sighed. "But, you're right. Want me to make some tea?" I nodded and just laid there. Deep in thought as I heard the glass break. I shot up and walked out of her room into the dark hallway.

"Caroline?" I called out and there was no reply. I walked into the kitchen where there was a broken empty glass on the ground and the kettle hissing. I turned to see the front door wide open and Caroline gone. I grabbed my phone and called her. No answer, but I got a text. It was from her.

**_'I got a text from mom, be home in 15. Sorry. Call you in 10. Don't worry everything is alright.'_**

"Elena, we need to talk." I looked up and saw Stefan in the doorway. He walked in and stood next to me in the kitchen. I grabbed the kettle off the stove.

"And what do we need to talk about Stefan? I thought we were over. Done? The past?" I was angry; he thinks he can just be in charge even though we no longer were dating.

"Elena." He sighed. Our eyes met and he stepped forward towards me. "I will always love you." He whispered then I walked over to him.

"Then why can't we just be together?" I demanded and he seemed irritated.

"Damn it Elena. Just be happy with Damon!" he growled. "I can't have you, just because I love you, doesn't mean I am in love with you." It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

"Then I guess you didn't need to come here. I got your point this morning." I started to turn away when he grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me to him. Our faces were so close to each others. His cool breath lapped at my warm skin. "Stefan?" it came out confused and wanting. He leaned closely, his lips brushing mine. I wanted to give in, but it didn't seem right. I felt dizzy from the scent coming off him. It was intoxicating.

His lips finished the gap and it was warm, like we belonged her. The way he molded to me was so familiar, but it seemed almost wrong. Like a different life. I was abruptly shoved up against the fridge quickly, pressed into the cold metal. His hand sliding up my arm and to the nape of my neck.

I pulled away to tell him to stop and heard him whisper something. Suddenly, I felt like I was falling, and I heard him a little too late. I couldn't help the betrayal I felt.

"Forgive me." Then everything was black.

**Caroline's Point of View**

I was in the kitchen putting the kettle on the stove and grabbed a glass when I turned around. There stood Stefan and Klaus.

_"Don't scream love."_ Klaus whispered as I dropped the glass. _"Go make sure Damon is okay at the Grill, text Elena that your mom needed you. You will be back in fifteen minutes .You won't remember this."_

I nodded and looked at Stefan angry, then heard Klaus say something like, 'You have ten minutes, then we go stop Katherine from leaving.'

I ran out of my house and to the Grill as quick as I could after texting Elena. When I saw Damon stumbling around towards Dr. Fell. **'What was he doing?"** then all of a sudden she screamed.

"DAMON!" I hissed and he turned to me covered in blood.

**Elena's Point of View**

My head throbbed, and I couldn't seem to open my eyes. I reached around and felt I was on a bed. I sat up to see it was still dark out and I was at home.

"Stefan!" I growled the tried to stand up but couldn't. I fell onto my knees still dizzy so I leaned back against my bed. "Ric!" I yelled. No answer.

"Elena?" I looked up to see Damon. He was confused and worried. "What are you doing on the ground?" he walked over to help me up and onto my bed.

"Where is Stefan? What happened?" I asked but couldn't really talk.

"Shhh…"he whispered holding me there in his arms. "You're okay." The pain was dulled.

"Where is my phone? I need to call Stefan?" I said reaching for it on my bedside table.

"Elena calm down. Now can you tell me what happened?" he asked looking at me and I nodded.

"Well after you left I heard glass break at Caroline's. She went down to make tea and then was gone. Door wide open. Then Stefan showed up. We talked he kissed – me." I stopped and saw Damon's face go flat. "Then I tried to push him away when he said Forgive me. Then it went black. That's it. Did he knock me out?" I asked looking at Damon who was suddenly really, angry.

"What?" he looked at me and I looked at the time. It was three hours later and I was still confused. I looked down at the patch in the bend of my left arm. It stung. I pulled it back and it was dried blood, a small burse forming and a tiny hole. Damon looked at it and growled. He looked up at me and we didn't know what to say. What happened when everything went black?

"Well Caroline came to help me." He said and I tilted my head.

"She told me she went to help her mom." I said and he nodded.

"Something is going on and if people are losing time and not remembering things, including vampires. Then that means an Original is involved. It always leads back to Klaus." He grumbled, and exhaled. "Stefan what are you doing?" it was more of him talking to himself as he shook his head.

"Damon."I needed to do something. I felt nervous as I leaned close to him. "I'm sorry. Really. I treat you like crap and yet here you are. Making sure, I am okay. I don't know why you still choose-"he interrupted.

"Elena." I kept talking.

"No, I need to say this Damon. I am sorry. You may not always have the best tactics or ways of getting there, but your intentions are, are always good and to help. I love that about you really."

"Elena!" he almost yelled then laughed. He placed his hand on my shoulder then it slid up into my hair as he pulled me into his lap.

"Yeah?" I said quietly and he smiled.

"Shut up." Then crashed his lips to mine. It felt like fire. I gasped into the kiss as my hands wrapped around him tangling themselves into his dark locks. He nipped at my bottom lip and moved us so I was on my back. He kissed down my neck and trailing kisses and suckling at the skin of my collarbone. I gasped at the feeling and moaned when he bit lightly. It stung but then he licked the tender skin. The feeling had my head spinning. My legs wrapped around his torso when he tore away he jacket.

"Damon." I whimpered his name then pulled him into another heated kiss. He rolled us so I was on top of him straddling his waist while his hands held my hips in place. I shifted and he groaned loudly.

All of a sudden, his phone was ringing, and we huffed. He looked at it while I sat there. His soft expression changed. He answered it and sat up moving me back a little.

"Oh so now you answer my calls?" he snapped. "We need to talk." He paused. "No, tomorrow works fine, how about you call me when you're free. Pencil me in when you get a chance." He was being sarcastic and it made me smile a little. "Yes right now Stefan. No, in half an hour." He sighed "Elena's." he rolled his eyes. "Don't be mad? Really? You knocked her out, kissed her, and hurt her. Why would I be angry, **_Stefan_**." He bit out his name. "Yeah. Okay. Bye."

"You have to go?" I asked and he nodded. I moved closer climbing into his lap again. "Take me with you." He shook his head getting up.

"No. You stay here and safe. Better yet." He paused. "Go to like Bonnie's or something." He said and I sighed.

"She's out of town." Then frowned. "I mean, you can't blame me if I want to go. Stefan doesn't seem himself." I stood up walked over to him. Leaning in I kissed him again feeling him as he smirked into the kiss.

"I have to go." Then he kissed my forehead. "I will be back to talk to you about what he says. In an hour okay. If not, I promise I will call." He said, and then was gone. I sighed. Where did everything get so messed up? One minute I am in love with Stefan the next I am making out with Damon in my bed. I sighed then went to get some aspirin. I froze. I could have sworn I saw a shadow move.

"Hello?" I called. "Damon?" I called.

"No, it's me." Ric called and I sighed.

"Okay, you scared me." I laughed and then opened the mirror in. Grabbing the bottle, I shut the mirror. In the refection, I dropped the aspirin and just about screamed when I turned to see Katharine almost in tears. She was covered in dirt and blood.

"Elena..." she whimpered. "I need your help."

**_Cliffhanger!YAY! Lol. Well review. Love you all. Let me know if you were happy with the Delena kiss. :D R&R! _**


	9. What is going on?

Oh my god, thank you so much for all the reviews and fallows, they inspire me to write more. After tonight's episode I needed to write. I love how it ended. Delena shippers unite. Lol. Stefan and Elena broke up and that opens the door to some actual Delena scenes. Yay! Well, here is an update, extra long just because I didn't get a chance to update sooner this week. Sorry about that, I have been sick.

No, I do not own TVD; otherwise Delena wouldn't have taken so long.

**_Chapter Nine: What is Going on?_**

**_Damon's Point of View_**

_Forgive and forget. Forgive and forget. _I repeated to myself after I soberly kissed Elena. It wasn't fair of me to hold something so small over her, so I decided it was for the best. For how much I have done, I should be happy that anyone is still talking to me.

Stefan, working with Klaus, this should be an interesting story. I mean, it will end up with me kicking his ass for hurting Elena, because either he was compelled to do this, or he has_ officially_ lost it.

When I left Elena to go to Stefan I thought about making Ric keep an eye out for any, unwanted intruders. Who knows if this is a trap, wanting to talk could be a way to get me out of the way. After calling Ric to check up on Elena I walked into the house slowly.

"Stefan?" I called out shutting the door slowly behind me and turned to see him sitting upon the couch drinking a glass of bourbon.

"Damon." He said flatly then took a small sip from his glass.

"You wanted to talk so, talk." I crossed my arms not letting down my guard.

"I wanted a chance to explain, and that may be hard to do." He sighed slowly.

"Hard? From what I deduced, either you're working with Klaus knowingly or you're compelled to do so." I raised one of my eyebrows. "So which is it, **_Stefan_**?"

Setting his glass down upon the table he stood up and exhaled deeply.

"I'm not compelled, Damon. You're just going to have to trust me." He then started to walk away. **No, I'm going find out what's going on. Whether he talks to me or I have to **_rip,_**it out of him.**

"You're not going, **_anywhere_**." I snarled and grabbed him by his arm. Throwing him into the wall as hard as I could and running over to him as he stood up. I reached for a chair and broke it over his head. "**_TELL ME WHY YOU'RE WORKING WITH KLAUS!" _**

"Damon." He groaned as I grabbed his arm and broke it. **"Damon!" **He shouted and tackled me, with his okay arm he had me pinned up against the wall. I grabbed for his other arm but he moved backwards then. I took the chance and flipped our positions. Then he shoved me onto the ground stepping on my shin. I felt it snap. **_Damn it! That hurt._**

"**Tell me ****_WHY, _****you need Elena's blood! ****_WHY_****, you're hurting her!" **I hissed out in pain then grabbed his ankle, I pulled him down the got up and dug my fingers into the place where his heart was at. **_"TELL ME!" _**I dug deeper, feeling the wetness of his blood on my fingers. Digging into his flesh as he gasped in pain.

"**I am, doing, this for, ****_ELENA_****!" **He choked and my eyebrows knitted together. "Damon, I am doing this to keep her safe." He lowered his voice and I pulled my hand out.

"Safe, how? Last I checked Klaus wanted her dead." I snapped then backed up leaning against the side of the chair.

"No, Damon." He said softly. "There is so much more going on here, and I only know _half_ of it." He sighed and looked at me in the eyes. My brow frowned as I sighed. _'What is going on?'_

**_Tyler's Point Of View_**

_Long ass day at work._ I thought as I drove up to my house. I looked at my phone and noticed Caroline had called twice. I pulled open my door pressing redial.

"Hey babe." I said as she answered with a sigh. "What's up, you know I was at work."

_"Well, as you know Stefan's back, the thing is, he's working with Klaus. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." _She sighed into the phone and I chuckled.

"You know I can handle myself, Caroline. I'm okay." I opened my door walking to the small table by the stairs. "The question is, are you? You sound like something bad happened." I said as I heard a creak in the floorboard. "Hold that thought, can I call you back in a minute."

_"Tyler is something-"_I pressed end call and turned around to see two vampires behind me. One was a petite blonde girl and the other was a plain guy in the back.

They both came at me and then suddenly I was pressed up against the wall by her as she smirked.

"You must be Tyler." She purred in my ear with a thick British accent, and then threw me into the staircase. "My name's Rebekah."

Groaning in pain I attempted to get up when she came up behind me, yanking me up against her while I was still upon my knees.

"Nice to meet you." I gasped in a little pain. She laughed lightly.

"I'm sure." She then threw me down the stairs and I spit blood onto the floor as I snarled. "There's the anger I was looking for. My brother said this would be difficult. So far I know you're an excellent punching bag."

I stood up and charged at her, to defend myself. She then moved out the way, as I turned around, I saw her have a broken peg from the staircase. My last thought being, _'What is going on?' _as she hit me over the head as hard as she could, then everything went black.

**_Elena's Point of View_**

"Why? What happened to you?" I asked unmoving. Just because we had a deal doesn't mean I trusted her. Not one bit.

"I-"she swallowed deeply then gasped as she leaned against the wall for support. I noticed her back was slowly healing from something. She was in a fight, but that begged the question who. What did Damon and Stefan actually do with Klaus? Was he still out there?

"Who did this to you?" I asked following her as she stumbled into my room.

"I can't say." She whimpered. "I wish I could, I really do." She said sitting down on the ground trying to wipe off the blood caked to her hands on her jeans.

"Here, let me get something to help you." I said getting a warm wet washcloth. When I got back she was deep in thought over something. It was so unlike her, to see this side of her, as if she was almost still human.

"Here, use this." I sighed as she smiled a little. Trying to clean up a bit. "Now Katherine, what can you tell me about what happened. I heard Damon say something earlier about Klaus. Does he have anything to do with what happened to you?"

I looked at her as she sniffled a little. She tucked her knees underneath her and sighed.

"I **told** you." She bit. "I **can't** say." I huffed.

"Compulsion?" I asked softly and she looked at me. A sudden change in her eyes and she just stared. "Klaus compelled you. The question is what did he compel you to do and not to do." I sighed to myself. "I'm going to call Damon. Maybe he can help." I said, she stood up and then I was suddenly thrown into my bed.

"Pretend you're asleep. No one can know I was here." She hissed and hid in my closet. Then there was a knock on my door, and it opened seconds later.

"Hey." Ric smiled softly peeking his head inside a little. "Damon wanted me to check and see if you were okay. He didn't want anything happening." He then stood there in the threshold.

"No. I'm go. Going to be." I was always the worst liar.

"You sure?" he tilted his head. I nodded and he laughed. "Okay, well call if you need anything." He said then was gone. I sighed in relief.

"I have to go. Can you meet me tomorrow?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure. What am I going to say to Damon?"

"Nothing." She hissed then was gone. I looked around and huffed. _What is going on?_

**_Caroline's Point of View_**

I drove as fast as I could to Tyler's house. One minute we we're talking, over an hour later still no answer. Something thing happened. I just know it. I stopped the car and saw the police.

"What happened?" I yelled running up towards Tyler's mom. "Where's Tyler?" I cried and she shook her head.

"I came home and the house was trashed, door open, and blood everywhere." She sobbed and I panicked. I warned him to be careful. **_Klaus!_**

I got in my car and drove to Damon's house. _What is going on?_

**Yay! End of the chapter! Woo, sorry about it being so late. This one took a bit to write. Lol. Again, loved the ending of the episode and can't wait until the 29****th****. :) R&R please!**


	10. Hybrids and Secrets

I love you guys, and your views. The reviews always inspire me to write some more. Thanks again for the reviews, and here is an update. Yay. Hope you guys are really enjoying my story. As always, Love. R&R.

**_*Author's note*Same back-story with Rebecca and Stefan, the only difference being that, he left her because he no longer loved her. Not because of Klaus. She was daggered because she didn't want to move on with Klaus. He remembers her and Klaus. They were friends, but he betrayed Stefan. They will not pick up or be a couple though. I think I will put her with Tyler or Jeremy. IDK yet._**

No, I do not own TVD. Sad, but true.

**_Chapter Ten: Hybrids and Secrets_**

**_Tyler's Point of View_**

Dark. Cold. Wet. Dirty. Pain.

_"Are you absolutely sure, this is going to work?" _that voice was so familiar. Scruffy with a strong masculine accent.

_"Yes! I was telling you the truth Klaus." _the feminine voice spat angrily at him. While I tried to move, cold metal bands cutting into my wrists and ankles. They chimed as I pulled at them. _'Where am I?' _

_"Oh, look, the wolf is awake." _Another woman joined the conversation walking over to me. My eyes were heavy and did not want to stay open. Blonde hair bounced in front of me as I pulled against my restraints yet again.

"Where am I?" I growled, head bobbing trying to stay level with her face. She smiled at me then looked back at Klaus.

"Tyler, I apologize for my sister, Rebekah. Her rude behavior is in no way how we treat our guests." Klaus chortled lightly. I watched her walk up to me, to get a better look or something.

"No worries. Guests are invited, not taken." I spat out a little blood in my mouth.

"I thoroughly doubt you would have accepted an invitation Tyler." She giggled, and smiled at me tilting her head lightly.

"Play nice Rebekah, no need to upset him any further. As for you, and where you are here, Tyler, have you ever heard of the term, hybrid?" he asked smirking a little.

"Yeah, I have, you're a hybrid, part Vampire part werewolf. Why?" I looked at him slightly off balance.

"You see Tyler; I have asked my witch, to help find out why all of my attempts to turn werewolves into hybrids have yet to be successful. She turned up with the answer. The answer is in the doppelgangers blood. Elena's blood if you will. You see, look over there. Until now, nothing has worked." He said, I looked at pile of dead bodies. Walking up to me, I struggled against my restrains. "They always have seemed to die, it's quite horrible actually. Looks painful." He bit into his wrist and grabbed me by my hair.

"So you better hope that for your sake, she actually cares if you live or die." He hissed shoving his wrist into my mouth. I choked upon the vile metallic tang, thrashing as he just rolled his eyes. I was about to spit it out when he reached over and put both hands on my head. Then after a stinging pain and a snapping sound, it was black. Again.

**_Katherine's Point of View_**

_'You did what you were compelled to do, Katherine. No need to worry.' _I huffed as I walked into his house, slamming the front door closed.

"Katherine. You fallowed through with orders quickly." I turned around to Stefan standing there with arms crossed. I scoffed. He had some nerve. _'Not that Stefan knows my whole, task.'_

"I am actually genuinely surprised, good ole Stefan wearing a mask." I smirked then ran up to him quickly. Our faces near. "I think it's a good look for you." My voice but whisper. "Quite sexy.."

"You did, fallow through, didn't you?" he asked pursing his lips.

"Course." Fluttering my lashes at him. "Elena, thinks I need help. I am going to direct her away from here and frame some wolf. Perhaps that one dark haired guy. What was his name again?" I leaned closer, the feeling of him against me.

"Tyler. No, you want Elena to feel sorry for you. Not question her friends and find out you really do have an agenda. However, let's face it Katherine. You _always_ have an agenda." He said starting to walk away. "Everyone knows that." I huffed tossing my curly hair over my shoulder, then shrugging as he smiled a little. I smiled back then got a drink to see Damon knocked out on the couch. What happened here?

"What happened to Damon?" I asked then turned around but he was already gone.

Then the door opened and I saw Caroline run inside. She stopped when she saw me. Then looked at Damon.

"What happened to Damon?"She snapped and went over to him past me.

"Not everything is because of me. Ask Stefan, he's the one with the mask these days." I smiled. She glared at me. "By the way, it was nice to see you again, Caroline."

Now, to go meet up with Klaus.

**_Caroline's Point of View_**

_'Hate her. Hate her. Hate her.' _My mind screamed as she walked slowly outside. I looked down at Damon and sighed. He was in a fight. The room was still slightly trashed and for Damon. He has been better. I reached into his jacket when I heard his phone beep.

_3 missed calls. Two unread texts. All Elena._

"My head…" I looked down at Damon as he started to get up slowly. "Where is Stefan? I'm going to kill him. _Literally_. "He groaned and sat up slowly.

"What happened?" I asked and he mumbled something. "What?"

"My brother happened? Why are **_you_**, here? No offence." He did that eye thing and sighed.

"Tyler's house was broken into and he's been missing for over two hours now." I said and he looked at me. "I think Klaus took him."

"Wolf boys gone?" he huffed and then scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What does an original, a wolf, and Elena's blood all have in common?" he asked looking at me. I shrugged. His eyes widened as he stood up.

"Klaus. Now that he is officially a hybrid, he wants to make them. By the lengths, he has gone to, to keep this a secret I assume he has been having difficulties trying to make one. He has been trying to kill Elena, but the question was why?" I shook my head.

"I'm so lost right now." He looked at me.

"We wanted answers, Caroline. We weren't getting them because that was the wrong question to ask. We need to be asking 'does Klaus want Elena dead anymore?' What if Elena is the key to the hybrids."

"Elena? How?" he scoffed then stated out the front door. I just fallowed.

I watched him as he watched a car pulling out of the lot just ahead. That was Katherine. Damon ran up to the car as fast as he could. Pulling the door off and dragging Katherine out by her hair. She kicked him and shoved him up against the car. Then made a run for it.

I raced up to catch her when I saw Stefan look at me in the eyes. Then ran at me, I ducked as he tried to put a hand on my shoulder. I tackled him onto the grass and then he rolled us over. He pinned my arms above my head.

"Where is Tyler?" he asked and shook my head.

"Klaus has him." Panted and he let me go. "Why'd you attack me?" I snapped shoving him off me.

"No. No no no. This is wrong, this is all wrong." He panicked. Damon and Katherine walked over to us.

"What's wrong, **_Stefan_**? Something you didn't account for?" Damon bit and I looked at him.

"Will someone, please tell me what is going on." I snapped and we all turned to see Elena pulling up.

"Damon!" she shouted and he walked over to her. She hugged him pulling him close, whispering 'You're okay. Thank god.'

"Tyler is most likely Klaus's new target, his new attempt for a hybrid. Elena's blood being the answer." Damon said bluntly. "We have to get there, if it already hasn't happened, to stop it."

"Why?" Katherine snorted. "He's most likely already dead anyways." I stood up and shoved her into the hood of a car as hard as I could. Hissing at each other.

"Girls. Later." Stefan growled pulling me away. "Right now, we need to focus on trying to save Tyler." I nodded as we got in to different cars. Stefan leading the way.

**_Tyler's Point of View_**

My eyes shot open as I gasped awake rolling on the ground. My chains banging around and my heart thudding in my chest. I felt like something was trying to claw its way out of me, a burning sensation forming inside me. The girl was messing around with an empty bag of what looked like blood.

"Klaus. He's awake." She said slightly bored.

"Good, now feed him a little of that blood from that one bag over there." He said and walked over to her. Her expression changed suddenly as I groaned.

"Well I-" she choked and I rolled onto my back, the pain was excruciating.

"Rebekah? Where is the blood?" he snapped.

"I was thirsty, I didn't think it was that big of a deal." She stood up.

"You **_WHAT_**!?" he slapped her. "You drank, the doppelgangers blood, when you **_knew _**we needed it!" she ran into the corner. "You worthless sorry excuse of a sister."

"I let go of the fact, **_you_**, daggered me and put me in a box, for **_YEARS_**. Not saying **_ONE DAMN_** thing about it. "She cried and I gasped.

"Just go get Elena, for me, and we'll forget your little mistake. Shall we? " He spat and she ran past him up the stairs.

**_Damon's Point of View*_**

The car pulled to a stop outside a house, where I saw a blonde girl running out. She stopped on the lawn and as Stefan got out of the car.

"Stefan!" she gasped. He looked confused. "Stefan it's me, Rebekah." She walked up to him.

"I- Rebekah?" he gasped then she looked at me, then next to me as I got out of the car. Elena. She ran past Stefan to me.

"Sorry, but I need her." The door was open and she was gone.

"ELENA!" I screamed and ran to the door. I was stopped. Not invited in. "DAMN IT!" I punched the wood lining of the threshold.

"Stefan, is that you?" I heard Klaus.

"No. It's a really pissed off brother." I spat as Stefan walked by me.

"Klaus, where is Tyler?" he asked and I stood there as Elena walked back out. New arm patch. I grabbed her and ran. When we were by the car, again I checked to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay? You hurt?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"No, Damon. I'm fine. Just needed some more blood." She breathed and I pulled her into a hug, Stefan looking at us, his face creased with anger. His words echoing in my head from earlier. _'I still love her Damon. That kind of love, just doesn't go away.'_

I looked at him, and saw an okay Tyler walk past him to Caroline. I tuned back to her, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Now that everyone is safe and all happy again. I'm going to ask you all to leave now." Klaus said as I got Elena into the car. "Everyone but, Katherine. Thank you."

**_Katherine's Point of View_**

I nodded going inside as I ignored Stefan argued with Klaus. _'What does he want me to do now.'_

When I turned around, I saw Rebekah sitting down on the chair, smirking at me.

"You are much prettier than the other one. Just saying." I smiled at her complement.

"Oh, Rebekah, flattery. A rare thing from you. Thanks, but the Salvatore's don't seem to agree." I sat on a couch across from her.

"So, what does my brother want from you, may I ask?" she tilted her head.

"Don't know yet." I shrugged as he walked into the room.

"Now Katherine, I have another job for you." He said looking at me, arms crossed. Smug. I hate when he's smug. "Seduce Stefan, and win his trust. Right now, he doesn't know that I know. He thinks he was using me to find out my plan. He was wrong, I want him out of the way, so, I know where to send him, or where not to when everything goes down." He smirked.

"So wait, Tyler wasn't your big plan?" I asked.

"No dear, he was just a recruit. The first successful one I might add. I have plans, for everyone. You do this willingly, and I offer you full immunity." My lips twitched. _' Full immunity.'_

"I'm in.." '_Let the games begin. I'm on the winning side'_

**_Okay, I know this chapter was a little all over the place, and it was lacking in Delena. However, that's next chapter. When they think it's safe to be relaxed. In addition, Stefan, he saw Damon with Elena. Slightly angry. Oooh, friction. I love it. Lol. Remember, review. Love you. _**


	11. Angry Lovers

Okay well it has been over a week and I was expecting some more reviews before I updated, but it would be asking way too much. Review please. Hint…

**_*_**Also, let me know if anyone seems OOC. I feel like they are a bit off at points, but I would like for you to tell me if this is getting off or weird. Thanks.

Onto the next chapter. Delena and Steferine. :D

I own nothing. Crying now.

**_Chapter Eleven: Angry Lovers_**

**_Stefan's Point of view_**

The feeling of anger washed over me as he held her in his arms, as he kissed her forehead so lovingly. To say it kills me to think of them together is an understatement. I couldn't hide the feelings; I know Damon saw it as I looked at them. I was doing this _for her_. I couldn't tell her just yet, I couldn't be with her while she is now basically Klaus's walking blood bag. I needed to help fix this, get her out of this a find a way to deal with Klaus, and Rebekah.

Which I never wanted to happen, he found out she was still alive, and that was it. I had to act fast; I had to have the people I loved most, in the dark. To have them question my intentions really does sting. Not going to lie, it does hurt to see those tears in her eyes.

This thing, whatever it is, it is not over, not yet. This was only the beginning of Klaus's plans and I need someone on the inside. Someone he would tell things to, I would have to get someone on the inside. To find out what he was planning. What he was up to, but most of all, to make sure Elena was safe.

""Now that everyone is safe and all happy again. I'm going to ask you all to leave now." Klaus said, and it pulled me out of my thoughts. "Everyone but, Katherine. Thank you."

Katherine walked past me smirking into the house as I turned to Klaus, once the rest was gone I sighed angrily.

"We had a deal Klaus. I help get Elena's blood, you don't touch her, **or **her friends." I stated and shook my head.

"We did have a deal Stefan, I wasn't the first to break it though mate. You were." He said and then rolled his eyes. "Katherine told me, you were never really one my side, you were directing me where and where not to go. Rule number one Stefan, never fully trust the help." He said and walked inside.

"What do you expect me to do now?" I said pulling him back, he turned around and grinned. "I never-"

**_"Go home, Stefan..." _**then was gone as the compulsion dragged me off the porch and into my car. I started my car and headed home. This night had not gone according to plan, not at all, and Katherine was to blame. That, I should have seen coming from a mile away, but this time, was different. I had truly thought she changed. Guess I was wrong.

**_Damon's Point of View_**

I drove Elena to her house and sighed when we pulled up. She hadn't said a word since we we're at Klaus's house and was just looking off into space.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked and she nodded giving me a smile. Then she pecked me on the lips and was out the car door_. 'Okay, way to abrupt_.' Something was defiantly wrong. I threw open the car door and ran up to the door making her jump by my sudden appearance. "Something's wrong. Tell me."

"Damon, I told you-"I interrupted her by smirking and fluttering my eyes. "What?"

"Have I ever told you, I can sometimes tell when you're lying?" I laughed and she shook her head.

"What? How?" her eyes got wider and she looked at me closer.

"That's how, now tell me what's up?" I nudged her, reaching out I put my hands on her waist pulling her closer up against me. Brushing away a stray strand of hair in her face, she sighed.

"Stefan." She said bluntly and I huffed. _Always the problem._

"What about him?" I looked at her.

"I don't know, I just I felt guilty about running to you instead tonight. He was always the one I ran to, to feel safe and this time, I just wanted to be in your arms." She said panicking and I laughed.

"Elena, breathe." She looked at me and took a deep breath. "I love that you wanted to be in my arms, and no. I don't think you should feel guilty." I said softly. Feel Stefan's words weighing me down. _'I'm the one who should feel guilty. Not you.'_

"You're right." She smiled a little relaxed. "Thank you for coming after me, to save me."

"Always and forever." I gave her a lopsided gin and brought my hand under her chin to bring her face closer. Kissing her lips softly I sighed when she pulled away.

"I probably should go inside." She said and I nodded. "Night." I shook my head.

"Let me stay with you." I said and she bit upon her lip lightly.

"Only if Ric is out. Okay?" she sighed then opened the door. I saw a note on the coffee table, just my luck. I smiled then pointed to it while she nodded. "Did you know?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No I didn't, but it seems I get luck on my side tonight." I smirked and walked over to her I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She squeaked then laughed as I kissed her nose lightly. She leaned forward capturing my lips, her hands making their way into my hair and behind my head pulling me closer to her. I could feel her heart racing, thudding underneath her flushed skin.

The metallic tang flowing just below the surface of her tender skin, taunting my every move as I felt her gasp, my fangs poked her bottom lip, tasting the sweet crimson. I groaned at the taste running up the stairs and into her room. I tossed her onto her bed making her gasp, leaning backwards. Chest rising and falling quickly, the look of wanting painted across her flushed face.

Throwing away my jacket upon the floor, I mounted the bed on top of her, while she tilted her head back, exposing her taunting neck to me. Overcome by the urges I bent down into the bend of her neck, nipping lightly at her skin. Sparking the feeling of adrenaline in us, I moaned as she rocked her hips to meet mine.

"Make me yours Damon." I swore at those words, not believing that this was real, I froze. "Take me Damon, and I will never let you go." I just stared at her. "Damon, you're the only one I truly love." She whispered and I was stunned. No, as much as I wanted this, I had to tell her. I had to come clean. I cannot keep this from her, not if I truly loved her.

"Elena..." I whispered pulling away; I watched her facial expression change. "There something I need to tell you."

**_Stefan's Point of view_**

I sat there on the couch waiting for Katherine to return, sipping on a glass of blood, trying to think of what I would say to her.

"Why do you look so deep in thought Stefan?" Katherine stood there leaning against the wood lining of the threshold. I gave a sarcastic smirk setting down my now empty glass. "Blood and you didn't offer me any? How could you?" she laughed walking over to me slowly. I stood up and then threw her up against the wall pinning her there with my forearm.

"**_Why_**, did you turn me in? I had a **_plan_**!" I growled pushing her up against the wall. She just laughed then I felt her hands upon my arm. Her smooth fingers tracing the skin so lightly, making me shiver.

"So _strong_ Stefan, so **angry**, it's so sexy on you." She purred then racked her nails in my skin. The feeling brought back memories. Fond memories from when we were together. I watched her bite her bottom lips seductively then suddenly I was the one up against the wall. "Come Stefan; show me that _wild ripper side_ of you I missed out on." she ripped open my button down shirt as I ran her against the other wall in the hallway.

"Tell me Katherine, why you turned on me, while I was on the inside." I asked and she pouted her lips. Her hands traced the curves of my toned chest and made their way into my hair.

"Afterwards, for now, let's have some fun. I know we both miss that." She smirked then crashed her lips to mine. The sultry taste of her made me feel like I was on fire, and the only way to extinguish the flames, was to endure them. I bit down upon her lip, hard enough to taste the copper of her blood. She hissed out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Fumbling against the clothing and the heated needs our bodies now craved. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around my torso, her moans and kisses were burning and lively.

"God am I disappointed I have never seen this side of you before." She hummed in the shell of my ear licking the skin the sinking her teeth into my neck. I groaned. This was a completely new feeling to me.

"I can't say the same for you." I begrudgingly uttered and she just laughed, as we made our way up the stairs. We made it almost all the way, up when she jumped down and shoved me up against the wall, pulling at my jeans. I groaned as her hand slipped inside, grabbing hold of my member. The feeling pleasure washed over me.

**_No one's point of View_**

Katherine could not help those feelings, the ones that were telling her it was wrong. To manipulate Stefan, the way Klaus had suggested. She had to find a way out. Now that she had Stefan where she wanted, the only thing standing in her way was Klaus and Elena. If Elena were dead by an '_accident', _per se, then maybe she would be able to have both Salvatore brothers to herself. Klaus would be gone and everything would be right again. Maybe, just maybe.

Elena on the other hand, was dealing with a lot, angry as she shoved Damon away. The thoughts that raced though her mind as Damon told her.

'_Elena, after I tell you this, Stefan will probably kill me, so here it goes.' He paused, 'Stefan still loves you. He is doing this for you. To keep you safe from Klaus. He is more heroic, then I can ever be, but very stupid. You two deserve each other. I am just too selfish to admit it, and I want you for myself. No matter what happens I will fight for you Elena, because I love you.'_

Damon just held her in his arms as she fell asleep, angry that Stefan had decide to end their relationship without her because he wanted to protect her.

**_DUNDUNDunnnn. Lol. Hey, I updated and got some Delena and Steferine. Yay. Review my lovelies and tell me if it sucked. I feel like it was not my best chapter. :P_**


	12. A gift and Confessions

I am so sorry that I have taken this long to update. I really have no excuses besides I am working on like five different stories right now and I needed a little time off. I may not have a real life, but I really just needed a night or two. Thank you, so much for all the reviews. I love them so keep them coming.

I own nothing, sadly.

**_Chapter Twelve: A gift and Confessions_**

**_Tyler's Point of View_**

**'**_The sudden rush of fire flowed throughout my body as I watched the two of them fight, the feeling of my bones breaking then healing repeatedly. All I wanted to do was scream, loudly and have the pain to stop. I wanted the thirst to stop, the hunger to go away. Rebekah fled out of the room, while everything was fuzzy, and hot. Yanking on the chains again, I grunted and heaved drawing Klaus's attention, watching him smirk lightly._

_"Don't worry, Rebekah is going to fetch Elena for us, while we wait, I do apologize in advance if this doesn't work." He sighed as I growled, gasping feeling the burning pulsing under my skin. "It's really is a shame so many of your kind has had to die."_

_"Save your apologies for someone who cares." I hissed out and looked up, Elena stumbling towards us._

_"Excellent work Rebekah. You may not be so worthless after all." Klaus pulled Elena by the wrist up to him. "It's nice to see you again Elena." With his nail, I watched him make a small cut in her skin then walked them over to me. She struggled, but the sudden smell was intoxicating and almost good. I could not control the want. When her skin met my lips, I drank. The tangy blood filled my mouth, making me groan aloud, huffing and trying to get as much as I could when her hand was gone I growled, lashing forward at her. Watching her jump away, frightened of me, it made me twitch with a sadistic satisfaction.'_

"Tyler?" Being pulled from the memory, I turned to Caroline next to me in her car, worried but I just gave her a curt nod. "Are you sure you're okay?" I watched her hand move to mine which normally would have made me flinch at the speed, but it seemed slowed down, almost normal.

"I told you already I'm fine Caroline, I'm actually great. Everything is so clear, and detailed." I gave her a small smile, and leaned closer to her. "Even you look more beautiful than before, and I didn't know that was possible." Placing a kiss upon her lips, she giggled.

"You're emotions, everything," She whispered to me, "is heightened. It may seem clear, but trust me, it's very difficult to handle and I am here for you if you need help."

"I'm fine Caroline. Maybe it's like a hybrid thing, but I'm good. Okay?" she nodded and started the car.

"Well if you need help, I'm here. I know I needed help so I know-"I scoffed, I am not like her. Hybrid, and a plain vampire, I think I know the difference.

"I am not just, a vampire Caroline, I'm a hybrid, therefore I think I am going to have a different transition then you, so let's drop it." I felt suddenly really angry and heated again; her staring at me didn't help either. "I think I should go home, explain to my mom what happened? I will say that I was messing around drunk earlier and woke up at Matt's house." She nodded. "There see, I can do something on my own, and I am already starting out better." She just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, what did Klaus do to you? Seriously, you're like more of an ass than usual." I knew that voice, it meant that she's pissed, and the second she said Klaus did something, I knew she crossed a line.

"Klaus did nothing**, wrong**; he actually gave me a _gift_, okay, so just stop the car." I snapped and she did. "I'd rather walk home than be in the same car as you right now. Night."

"Fine, have fun walking." She spat. The car door slammed shut harder than I intended then she sped off, not another word.

**_Rebekah's Point of View_**

As Katherine, left I just sat there, casually sipping on a glass of blood while Klaus escorted her towards the door. She always was so easy to persuade when it came to saving her own ass. Really, could she be that thick, or was she playing my brother, again?

"Now, Rebekah, I have a little task for you. It's involving a confused and soon to be very hungry hybrid; and we can't have that now can we?" he walked into the room and over to me taking my glass from me. Finishing it for me. _Rude. _

"What do you want me to do?" I sighed then got off the chair and he handed my glass back to me. "Keep tabs on this pet of yours and make sure if he feeds, to just clean up. I hardly think being your sister means I am stuck on such a petty Stefan's errand."

"Stefan is no longer with us, he chose and now is on the outs with, well everyone." He sighed walking away. "So yes, I am trusting you to keep my hybrid alive and well fed." I huffed setting the empty glass down. Always stuck in the stupid pickups and watches. When do I get to kill someone and have some fun? Walking after him angrily, slightly irritated I found him going to get some bourbon it looked like.

"How exactly do to expect me to keep tabs on him? He is dating that wannabe blonde?" I huffed and he smiled.

"Now, Rebekah. Who is the original, and who is the new vampire?" opening the bottle I sighed, nodding. "That's right; now don't ask silly questions if you don't want obvious answers. Don't worry, I will take care of this, Caroline, and you take care of Tyler."

"Right? What is in it for you benefit? I mean really?" I asked crossing my arms.

"That's for me to know, and everyone else to find out." He smirked then walked away from me yet again. "Now, you go find my hybrid and do what you do best." I huffed and rolled my eyes. Time to go find this, Tyler.

**_Stefan's Point of View_**

Katherine laid in my arms under my button down shirt. We were leaning up against a wall near my room, clothing trailing down the stairs. I sighed, thinking about the past three hours, and how much I actually missed Katherine. How much I had missed her soft skin, and even her personality. A small chuckle escaped my mouth and she looked up at me.

"What's funny?" her brown eyes were filled with genuine wonder. I found it odd using the word genuine and Katherine in the same sentence, but it was true.

"You and me." I breathed tracing her upper arm with fingers. "It's just that, well- How long has it been since we have been together this way? Over 150 year?" she nodded. "It's funny how easy it was to fall back into the same grove, really."

"I know." She whispered, I could tell something was weighing her down. "Stefan, okay, I am telling you something I shouldn't, not because it's for my benefit though." She sat up and I tilted my head sideways. "Please don't be mad with me, but- Klaus asked me to keep watch on you." She said and my jaw tightened. "I wanted to be with you and it had nothing to do with him or his plans. Please Stefan, I am telling you this because I don't care what he offers me, I choose to keep you and the people you care about safe. Even Elena." She said, I couldn't help but almost believe her and I rolled my eyes.

"Same old Katherine, different song." I gathered my clothing pulling on my boxer briefs. "You can go tell Klaus that sending you in was a mistake, and that I don't need to be watched. Nothing is keeping me tied down here anymore, and I'm over being hurt." I turned to see her almost in tears. "You can stop with the fake tears Katherine, you're little plan is-"

"My plan? I told you the truth because I want to be with you Stefan, and Klaus needs to die. I told you so you could trust me, so we could be together." She sniffled and the pain in her face seemed so real. "Stefan, _I still love you."_

I stared at her, trying to see if what she was saying was true, and I couldn't seem to find anything saying she was lying. I walked closer to her looking at her in the eyes, wiping away a single tear upon her cheek. Her confession was real, and this was the most vulnerable I had ever seen her.

**_Tyler's Point of View_**

Walking for the past twenty minutes and I wasn't any closer to home then I was when Caroline left me. She crossed a line, and it pissed me off. All she does is complain and I can't take it. Just because she had troubles changing, doesn't mean I will. I am so much stronger then she is, so she needs to get over it.

The abrupt screeching of tires in protest made me turn around, and watch a car pulled up to me, stopping. I looked in the window and saw Rebekah smiling.

"Need a ride?" she asked and I nodded. "Get in."

**_Okay here is the update; sorry, there was no Damon or Elena. They will be in the next chapter, promise. Now reviews are welcome, and I promise I will update a lot sooner. Like on Wednesday or Thursday. You guys deserve an extra chapter this week. Love! _**

**_ - Madi_**

**_*I also wanted to give my thoughts on what happened with last week. Delena lovers rejoiced, as did I. I don't care what anyone has to say, even if Elena is sired to Damon, they still made love. It was them, and from what I read, the love/sex/kisses/feelings, are really. Being sired to Damon only made her feel thankful or whatever, so there. Lol. I also have to admit, Delena sex is so much hotter than Stelena sex. Just saying. _**


End file.
